The present disclosure relates to photographing techniques, and more particularly, to a camera device and a terminal having the camera device.
Currently, camera lenses on terminal devices are usually adopted from existing camera lenses in the market. Because of the limited view angle of these cameras, wide-angle photographing is impossible to be carried out. The wide-angle photographing is often required in using the terminal, so as to contain much content in a picture. Generally speaking, currently, the camera lenses are directly mounted on the terminals. View angles have already been determined by fastening members of the camera lenses. It is difficult to carry out the wide-angle photography. Therefore, a device capable of enlarging the view angle of the existing camera lenses is necessary.